User talk:NOhara24
talk archive Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:45, 12 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' edit. good looking out. 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F! Just trying to do my part around here. And troll the modders. I love trolling modders. I remember that like it was yesterday. That's also how I got a Stalker. I might have to force feed another one of 'em blueberry muffins if I don't find a Mega Cannon pretty soon... (Literally the only gun I haven't found in game yet) grammar rock The accuracy of Gamble rifles is not improved by weapon accuracy bonuses. My fear of circus clowns is perfectly justified. The vulture-like length of your fingernails is not an acceptable topic of conversation at lunchtime. Daemmerung 15:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) BUT THE SENTENCE JUST SOUNDS SO BAD AS IT IS. ...I'll fix it once and for all dammit. 10:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) bleeder did you by chance remember to put those bleeder pictures up on the talk page (or the OP's page) so that they are not orphaned? 11:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ...I'm pretty sure I just orphaned those poor innocent pictures. 12:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Put them in the OP's talk page. Not like he'll be coming around again any time soon. 12:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) lil orphaned bleeders. proceeding unsigned post was made by iatbr, due to the fact that he should be in bed OK... NOhara, I have continually seen you talk about how people look at this Wiki for information and that the language should be up to par. I agree with that. And I would point out that "he" may come around just to check a quest. If you can re-edit your remark to be conceptual, doesn't have to be nice, just let him know what the hell is going on. I would not want to get a message that i did not understand. It is easy to fix it, however, I cannot edit it directly. Can you? Just leave explanation please. "The page has been updated. Thank you for your input." Would suffice. His past effort deserves that much. 13:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) archive My talk page...has been archived. This does not make me a happy goose >:( 15:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :you can move it back. just thought id give you subtle hint. i has pizza. you be happy now? :3 15:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) gooses like pizza, right? This user is a pizza enthusiast... 16:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Daemmerung 16:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have butter cookies. Daemmerung 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Those are clearly panties. And fish. Panties & fish = Pizza. Nothing makes sense anymore. my world is collapsing 17:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Userbox How is this.-- 00:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ;Edit- added second choice. #2 has a link to your talk page that you wont see unless it is posted on a page other than your talk page(here). PERFECT. 00:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) As im sure you know, all you have to do is copy/paste either box were ever you wish, making sure to put the tag after it to avoid spacing issues. 06:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I know. I just haven't been on my Mac/had time to add them in. I really do like the boxes veggie, don't worry. 19:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Was not worried, just informing you cause the boxes on your profile page didnt have the clear tag making the spacing off. 20:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) This user enjoys the chaos that the lack of clr tag provides. 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : as long as you know i guess. Enjoy :P 01:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Heres a new one you may want to add to your userpage. 05:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good call response. Thanks, I would've added more but I don't remember exactly how they went. When I hear them again I'll have to put them up. Avarice Ink 10:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) SSCC re: Tomato pic Did you remember to catagorize that pic? :P 23:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) re: Terrain Glitch against Knoxx Both. While I do have good enough gear at this point to survive against General Knoxx in a fair fight, I find it easier to just run to "safe" corner and pick him off. I then use the glitch to get into the armory without the time limit. -- 18:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You know, I just looked on YouTube and it doesn't look like there is a video of the terrain glitch. I can't seem to find the thread on the gearbox forums where I learned about it, either. Basically, you take the East elevator up, and there'll be some rocks real close by. 99% of the time nobody will be able to hit you when you're behind them. Knoxx can jump on your head, but it's rare in my experience. The devastators can hit you, but normally their shots just sail on over head, Knoxx's energy balls and the badass devastator's missiles normally just impact harmlessly on the rock, and the medics almost never wander close enough. 99% of the time. -- 19:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Just figured out why I couldn't find a thread on the gearbox forums; I learned about it here. It's on the talk page for General Knoxx under "A "Glitch" Spot". -- 19:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I had a hell of a time facing him once I hit playthrough 2.5. That glitch saved the life of my controller, my monitor and possibly my PS3. -- 06:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) A different type Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. You pick and choose who you like and greet them. You even ask UC's to join. Here is a tool for when you choose to use it. It holds no obligation. Use it when you see fit, how you see fit. You can, of course, customize it. Keep in mind that a personal message works best with it. 08:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like this! Thanks robot. Good to see you back around. 23:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I added a new userbox under the userbox section of your talk for you to look at. just in case you missed it. 23:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So...many...userboxes. 23:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you know over exposure to userboxes can cause cancer?